


A Devil and Angel on my Shoulder

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon!Dean, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Love Triangle, Mild Language, Slow Burn, WIP, ish, smut for future parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: You are abandoned by your now ex-boyfriend at some small town dive bar. You meet a handsome stranger and are desperate to spend the night drinking and having a quick fling. However, another man stops you and tells you some terrible news. Will you just go on with your evening? Or will you go down a path that completely changes your life?





	1. Chapter 1

You threw yourself into the first vacant seat at the bar, you barely registered any of the other patrons or even what the bartender sent sliding in your direction you just reached out your hand and took a slug and let yourself relax into the burn that was coursing down your throat. It had been a long night, and now you were stuck out at some random dive in the middle of nowhere and unless you had the sudden desire to walk for twenty or so miles in the middle of the night you were stranded.

As you felt yourself heating up with the bodies that were pressed in tight beside you and the liquor that was coursing through your veins you paused to take in your surroundings. It was pretty typical of any small town drinking establishment, there were some pool tables and a cramped looking stage set up with a mic and flashing lights for karaoke, God, you thought to yourself, who would do something so embarrassing in public?

A man was currently sauntering up to where the microphone was standing, he had the well-built look of someone who did a lot of physical labor, well-defined muscles were visible even under the red button down shirt he was wearing. His blond hair and scruffy half-beard had the grown out look of someone who was on an extended vacation and you shook a little when his eyes landed on you and he threw a wink in your direction.

“I’m too sexy for my shirt,” the man danced around looking drunker than you had taken him for originally, or maybe he was just putting on a show it was hard to say. The song was atrocious and off key, “so sexy it hurts,” he continued to sing. 

You still found yourself tapping your foot along with the melody that was playing behind his singing but you weren’t sure it wasn’t more from nerves than from actually enjoying what you were witnessing. Something about the way he had winked at you, it had made you feel off, it was like he knew you. More than just a random attempt at seduction at the time it had seemed strangely personal.

You were so lost in your musings you didn’t notice the music had paused, for the time being, your foot was still restlessly bumping against the leg of the bar stool. Suddenly you felt something brush against your arm and you choked out a tiny scream at the unexpected sensation.

“Hi sweetheart,” the man from the stage looked even sexier up close and his white teeth gleamed at you in a sharp smile, “didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“Uh-it’s uh,” you tried to think to clear your mind and reply with something witty or sarcastic but his presence at your side was causing you to go completely blank, “it’s fine.” You finished lamely. 

As the bartender went to hand him a drink, it looked like whiskey or scotch served straight up, the man now sitting on the stool next to your motioned for another. A quick roll of the ragged looking man behind the bar’s eyes had you wondering if maybe the two of them were familiar with each other.

It didn’t bode well for you considering that it probably meant that this guy was basically an alcoholic if he spent enough of his free time in a place this far out of the way drinking.

When the man came back toward the two of you holding a second drink, the man beside you pushed it in your direction, “my name’s Dean by the way, can I buy you a drink?” His eyes were narrowed as he gauged your reaction waiting to see if you were going to throw the alcohol at him or down your throat.

You thought about it for all of two seconds, you now ex-boyfriend had already ditched you for the evening and probably for the rest of your life, the least you could do was spend the night with a good looking stranger getting blitzed. You tried not to scrunch up your face as the whiskey, it was definitely whiskey, burned its way down the back of your throat.

“Thanks for that,” you said as you slammed the glass back down on the bar, you noticed your voice was a little horse from the booze. 

“Hey in a joint like this, it isn’t too often you get to be in the company of a lady as pretty as you,” his voice was deep and rough he sounded like he spent days throwing back whiskeys and smoking Marlboros. 

You threw back your head, laughing, feeling giddy from the buzz of the drinks you had had. You were a total light weight and the warm glow of the liquor had you wondering if maybe you would be able to salvage this terrible night after all.

His hand brushed lightly against your elbow, it sent a spark of electric energy through your body and landed somewhere in the vicinity of your pubic bone. He was smoking hot regardless of the fact that he was probably only being polite to you in an attempt at getting in your pants.

You spent some time bantering back and forth about nothing in particular. It was mainly the type of boring thing that you typically exchanged with strangers when you didn’t really trust them enough to give them any personal details about your life. But, once the topic of weather and sports were exhausted, which considering you knew very little about both subjects, was very soon after you had started talking the air became thick with the sexual tension passing between the two of you.

“Hey, do you got a room nearby?” You said, even as the words came out you were kind of shocked at your bravado but at the same time you were already five or six shots deep and most of your typical inhibitions had vanished. 

“Sure do,” Dean, you reminded yourself of his name, said. You were ready for him to lead the way but he stayed seated, his eyes traveling over your body. 

“Well...” You shoved his shoulder playfully, “are you going to lead the way?” 

“Actually,” his mouth shot upward with a smug smile, “I think we should talk for a minute first,” he started to stand up, “outside.” 

He reached for your hand and began to drag you out of the crowded bar. Pulling you easily through the throngs of people milling around the room. When the night air hit your face, you savored the way the coolness helped bring you back to your senses a little, but it was soon replaced with nerves at being in a dark alley along with a guy you hardly knew.

“So, um,” you kicked at the gravel underneath your feet aimlessly, “what did you want to talk about?” 

His hand stretched out, passing right by your face where you couldn’t help but flinch, to land palm outstretched on the wall behind you. Suddenly his bulky muscles seemed more intimidating than attractive. The smell of whiskey was thick between the two of you, alcohol rich and heavy on both of your breath and it mingled with the stale smell of the ashtray that was at the edge of the wall you were currently leaning your back against in an attempt to pull your body further away from the man. His largeness seemed to be pushing you deep into the bricks behind you.

“I had a question for you,” he spoke completely uncaring about your growing discomfort, “I think it would help me get to know you before I take you back to my place.” 

“Go ahead,” you wanted to get this over with, there was a least a chance this strangeness could be forgotten when you were wrapping your legs tight around his waist.

“I’m just wondering,” he moved so his face was so close to yours you could have easily kissed him, “do you believe that people have a soul?” 

You bumped your face against his forehead, and even though you wanted to rub a hand against the sore place on your chin where you had smacked into him, you couldn’t do anything other than lean back and laugh. You head scraped against the rough texture of the bricks but you just kept laughing.

“A,” you tried to breathe, “a, a, s--oul,” you were panting as you got yourself under control, “no.” 

His smile grew even larger, he looked like a shark, “that’s good.”

A hand was placed on your chin, you winced at little it stung from where it had banged against him, and he moved your face so you were looking directly at him, you smiled back at him, “well glad I could clear that up for you.”

“So,” he continued, “if I were to ask you,” he suddenly pressed his lips against your neck and then drew back, “what would you sell your soul for? I bet you wouldn’t even want something that crazy because you don’t even believe it exists.” 

You were distracted you wanted nothing more than to have those lips back on your skin, there was something about the way his teeth had momentarily scraped against you that was leaving you craving more.

You didn’t hesitate before slurring out feeling a little drunk and very horny, “I’d sell it right now for a night in bed with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Then let me lead the way,” again he was pulling at your hand dragging you a few paces behind him, you had to jog to keep up with his long-legged strides and soon you were coming to stop in front of a grey door, that you imagined was supposed to be white, with paint peeling off in various places and a metal number 6 that was hanging slightly askew. 

Rather than opening the door and getting the show on the road, he stalled outside of the door. Making time to press his lips against yours, and you instantly felt like selling your soul to be with him would have been worth it because that mouth was moving so sinfully against yours, it made you want to cry out in pleasure. The two of you were wrapping yourselves around each other, your arms winding around his neck and his hands going to your waist.

Panting, slightly breathless, you drew yourself away from him. His eyes were so dark and brimming with lust they looked almost black in the dim light of the moon, you felt for a second that you were losing yourself in their inky depths, but at that moment you felt yourself stumble sideways as he nudged open the door you had been partially leaned against.

He just laughed at your less than smooth entrance, and even though you found your face heating with your embarrassment you made sure that you held yourself up high as you straightened refusing to drop your gaze from him. You watched as his hand traced along the wall, searching for the light switch, his fingers moving deftly in their search. It was dark in the room but not pitch black but you didn’t care enough about your surroundings to have eyes for anything other than the man you were with. But, as soon as light flooded the room his gaze landed on something behind you to the left.

“Hiya Cas, it has been a while,” he said.

You spun around, another man was sitting on the perfectly made hotel bed, fully dressed yet looking like he might have been playing statue there for hours. It was freaky, even though it was the middle of August the guy was dressed in a full-out suit with a heavy rumbled tan trench coat, and his tie off-kilter around his neck. Clearly, Dean knew this person because he was looking at this stranger with a mix of casual aloofness and burning rage.

“Dean,” the stranger on the bed said, not looking at the man he was speaking to instead his airy blue eyes were trained on you, he stood and began walking towards you. 

Your feet stuttered backward and you felt yourself bumping into Dean’s firm chest, his arms wound around your waist, in a gesture you assumed was a reassurance.

“It’s alright Y/N, I am not here to harm you, in fact quite the opposite.” Cas, the trench-coated man, said.

You didn’t like the way he was looking at you like he knew you or something, it vaguely reminded you of the way that Dean had winked at you earlier in the evening, it was something about how his eyes penetrated deep inside of you that had your stomach churning.

“What are you talking about?” You said as the content of his words started to hit you. 

You felt Dean’s hands squeeze tighter around your middle, drawing you closer to him, and in your slight drunken stupor and the confusion of this new situation, it struck you just how cold Dean’s body felt pressed against you.

You took in this new man and just how different he looked than Dean. He was dark where Dean was light, and light where Dean seemed dark. His hair was almost black and was messy and wild around his face. His lips were slightly chapped but still looked plump and kissable, he was good looking in a nerdy accountant type way.

His hand drew closer to you and you pushed yourself back with your sneakers digging the toes of them into the carpet, trying your best to sink into Dean. All Cas did was grab your hand, his touch feather-light and slightly tug you towards him and away from the man wound behind you.

“Stop, ok, just leave me alone,” you said and you looked behind your shoulder imploringly at Dean wondering why he wasn’t stepping in and ending this uncomfortable situation. 

Instead, Dean seemed to completely ignore your and Cas’ interaction, “so Cas, why are you here, let me guess Sam sent you.”

Apparently, the pair of men were heavy into the drama scene. It caused you to wince slightly thinking about how you had basically traded the awful scenario with your ex-boyfriend to immediately replace it with something just as awkward with two people you didn’t even know.

The hand that was wrapped around your fingers tightened as Dean spoke, the two men were touching you in such different ways it was a little frightening, the blond man behind you was tracing circles against your hips with his thumbs in a seemingly seductive manner while the trench coat wearing man in front of you was holding your hand so carefully it almost felt like nothing was touching you at all, it was more like the feeling of a light breeze against your hand than a man’s fingers, the only reason you could tell he had you at all was the blip of time when he had tightened his grip. 

“No, your brother didn’t send me, in fact, this is less about you and more about your new companion,” Cas said to Dean. 

“What me?” You interjected, totally flummoxed by the strange man. 

“He’s lying,” Dean whispered into your ear, but you knew he had been loud enough that the other man would have been easily able to overhear him.

You turned to face the green-black eyes that were gripping you from behind, “why would he be lying to me, he doesn’t even know me, you don’t know me.”

“I’m not lying,” the voice coming from the man holding your hand suddenly sounded deep and deadly, it forced you to turn your head and you looked into those blue eyes that were now suddenly burning with rage, “I’m going to tell you the truth, the man behind you isn’t human, he’s a demon.” 

You felt like you had been slapped. Obviously, there was no way what the man had said to you could be true, but still even the fact that he was so crazy that he would say something like that in the first place was blowing your mind. Instead of gasping or screaming you did what you always did when you were uncomfortable and let out a strange bubble of laughter, trying the only way you knew how to diffuse the tense moment.

“I told you he is just a liar,” Dean seemed strangely at ease now that you had started to laugh and it had you shaking yourself out of the other man’s grip, ready to start your evening again and focus on nothing more than having a random fling with a stranger. 

“Dean, I know why you want her, she’s a potential profit and this has to do with one of Crowley’s orders, but she’s too important to the angels for us to just let you have her.” Cas was furious and you wanted more than for him to vanish because he was totally harshing your mood and your buzz with his crazy-talk.

“She’s just a pretty girl that wants to have a night a bliss, why don’t you go flit over and tell Sam that you found me and leave me alone for the night,” even though nothing Dean said was that ominous the way it came out made it sound strangely threatening. 

In three quick strides Cas marched over to the door that would lead him back out into the parking lot, you and Dean scooted to the side to make room for him to walk out. Right before he was ready to slam it shut behind him he turned to you, “be careful, he’s dangerous Y/N,” then he was gone all that was left behind him was the echoing of the door as it slammed closed.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where were we,” Dean purred beside you, his breath felt hot even more so in comparison with the chill that crept up your skin from where his hands were lingering, the mix of sensations had your eyes falling shut.

He pressed a harsh kiss right underneath your left earlobe, then he started to run his tongue along the skin of your neck leaving a sticky trail of saliva down your throat and ending where he began to suck a mark into the ridge of your collarbone.

It was pleasurable, the way his lips lingered against you, and you wanted more than anything to lose yourself in the pleasant feeling but it was impossible the words Cas had said were still jostling around inside of your head, making it hard to relax enough to enjoy yourself fully.

“Wait,” you said and you reached a hand up to his face and spun around in his arms to face him, “Dean, what was that?”   
He rolled his eyes, and if it didn’t piss you off so much to be blown off, you might have been able to admit it was kind of sexy when he did it. Your hand was on his chin stilling him from being able to move closer and silence you with a kiss which you could tell from the way his eyes were filled with lust was what he wanted to do. Instead, you patiently waited for him to explain what had just happened.

“It’s nothing, I have a little brother and that was one of my, his friends, and the two of them have been looking for me for awhile, I think he was just trying to get me alone by freaking you out.”

You shivered slightly, “well it sort of worked.”

He rubbed his hands over your arms to try and warm you up but everywhere he touched you just felt colder. He huffed at your tense demeanor and moved away from you so he could fling himself onto the bed, acting entirely put out by you having the nerve to display any sort of feelings in the course of pursuing a one night stand. His attitude was actually helping you get past your initial freak out, obviously, if there was anything to worry about he would be acting more interested in what had gone on with Cas himself and here he was annoyed that you suddenly were less than in the mood instead.

You carefully walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down on the very corner not even close to touching him. Feeling the last of your irritation at the night in the way you were holding your shoulders up by your ears, unable to completely lose yourself in the moment. Soon, the bed dipped beside you and his hands were creeping along your back and working closer to your shoulders, you felt your head tipping back as your muscles started to unclench, your fear slowly seeping out of you.

“That feels nice,” you said soft and low, almost incoherent from the way he was kneading your skin, “I’m sorry, you're right let’s get back to what we were doing earlier,” you turned towards him wanting nothing more than to relive the feeling that you had outside earlier when his lips pressed against yours. Rather than dive in, however, he just ghosted his breath over your lips, exhaling the air from his lungs against you.

“Nah,” he pulled his head away from yours increasing the distance between the two of you, “I think now you are going to have to work for it,” there was a small smile playing on his lips, he was toying with you now.

You turned towards him, your body coming to rest in between his spread out knees, and you palmed the bulge in his jeans. Trying to show him that you would be willing to do a lot of work if it meant sharing in an erotic filled night with him. His grin grew larger and his eyes stuttered to a close. He looked beautiful as he began to relax as your hand caressed him.

Slowly you built up your nerve, you weren’t typically the kind of person that had one night stands, undoing the button of his pants and moving them down over his ass the best you could in the clumsy position you were in. His boxers were a deep navy blue and you could see where his dick had leaked over them, clearly, the other man’s presence earlier had done nothing to put a damper on his arousal.

“Someone seems pretty happy,” you mocked at him playfully but he said nothing just tipped his head backward so far that his short hair could have almost brushed his shoulder blades. With his neck on display, you couldn’t help but bite the unmarred skin that was available to you. He tasted like salt and smoke, it was rich against your tongue and it had you wanting to taste more of him.

“It’s so-so, I guess,” his voice was thick enough you knew he was downplaying just how much he was enjoying himself.

“Maybe,” you removed your hand, wrapping it behind your back in an effort to restrain yourself from touching him to help prove your point, “I should stop then?”

His head shot back up, his eyes were opened but narrowed as he glared at you, but it was all a show and you knew it. He wanted you and playing like he was angry you had stopped touching him was all the proof you needed that this man was just as attracted to you as you were to him.

“Hey,” he grabbed the upper part of your arm, hard enough that you thought there might be some marks when you woke up in the morning but not so intensely that you figured he really wanted to hurt you, “did I say you could stop?” 

There was something about the way he felt like he could play this game with you, that he was able to come across as dominant and powerful, that made you think he was way more comfortable with you than he should have been. After all to him you were just some random chick he had only known for a few hours, he should have been trying not to scare you off, rather than acting all domineering and in charge. It was like he knew your weakness for the alpha male type. God, you were so easy to read.

You leaned towards him, hands still clasped behind your back, using your stomach muscles to keep from toppling onto him. Your lips fell against his, and you swept your tongue out and traced it along his lower lip, and when his mouth parted open slightly you used the chance to dip it inside and taste the deep whiskey burn that still lingered there. He only let you have control over the kiss for a second, soon he was tangling his hands in your hair and using it to maneuver your head to allow him better access, he tilted you back so he could deepen the motion and went to work between kissing your open mouth to travel down your neck right to the edge of flimsy lace tank top you had been wearing before the night had cause it to become too cold for the almost sheer material.

“So we were talking earlier,” he said as his lips played along the delicate skin of your chest his breath was so light against you it almost had you giggling as it tickled you, “would you really sell you soul for this?”

His hand dipped to the crease of your thighs, parting them easily and rubbing you hard through the denim. There wasn’t enough friction through the heavy material to really do much for you, but the promise of what was to come in the way he was rocking his hand, his fingers tracing over where he knew your clit was had you nodding your head. Not fully caring or listening to what he was trying to say to you.

Stopping his movements, you let out a frustrated huff, “say it,” he said, his voice was a command, harsh and blunt.

“Oh come on Dean, let’s just get down to business and stop talking about all this weird crap,” you were getting annoyed, just when you started to loosen up enough that you were starting to melt into the chance to sleep with some hot sexy stranger he was dragging you back to strange conversations.

“Say it and I promise I will make it worth your while.”

“I would sell my,” you started to speak ready to say whatever he wanted just to get things going again, but then a ringing coming from the bedside table was stopping you mid-sentence.


	4. Chapter 4

“What the fuck now?” Dean was practically growling as he went up to grab his phone, stretching himself out and twisting his arm towards the nightstand it was laying on, you noticed with a heat that shot straight to your core the way a stripe of tan skin was visible on his side right below his ribcage where his t-shirt had ridden up.

You weren’t even sure why if he was so frustrated with the slight interruption he didn’t just ignore the ringing, it wasn’t like he couldn’t call whoever it was back in the morning. You straightened yourself up and ran your hands through your hair, ignoring the way little tangles caught around your fingers making you think you already probably looked like you had gone a few rounds in the sack with Dean.

His face furrowed in what could have been anger but there was some little glimmer deep in those shady green eyes that made you think it was something closer to sadness as he studied the name on the caller id. You couldn’t read it from the angle that you were sitting at but it had you wondering if maybe some part of him had been waiting for this to happen for a while. He pushed a button on the screen and held the phone up to his ear.

“Hi Sam,” he said into the receiver, the edges of his mouth wrinkled with the deepness of his new frown and he looked about five years older than he did when he was smiling, “let me guess you and Cas had a little chat and so you decided to give me a ring.”

It made sense, he had told you that Cas knew his brother, it was probably some family thing. You were glad you didn’t have to worry about stuff like that. It was the only upside to the terrible tragedy that marred your past. Your parents had died in a car accident when you were 16, that is when you moved in with Chris your now ex-boyfriend and had become an emancipated minor, you didn’t have any siblings and you basically had just grown up over night learning how to take care of yourself, but in times like this you were glad you mom and dad weren’t here to witness the level you had descended to.

You were so lost in your own thoughts that you had pretty much stopped focusing on what Dean was talking about, you didn’t want to be the type of person that honed in on someone’s private conversations anyway, but the sudden change in Dean’s tone had you snapping your head in his direction.

“What do you mean you didn’t send him?" He sounded genuinely shocked underneath the snark that he was trying to imbue his voice with, "I know you were looking for me, just so you know your little angel friend didn’t even take a shot at me, and by the way I am kind of busy with company at the moment so you should probably talk fast.”

Now his head was tilted in what was obvious concentration like he was trying to solve a very difficult puzzle with a time limit, as he listened to the person on the other line. You tried to ignore the strange things Dean was saying, the way he made things sound it was almost like he was on the run or something. You figured it would be just your luck to wind up in the arms of yet another petty criminal on the run, this is what happened when you fell for the bad boy type.

“Well, that’s super fascinating, but just so you know I won’t be here much longer, so don’t bother coming to find me,” Dean said as he clicked the phone off.

He sat himself up and turned to focus his attention back on you, the way he stared at you, it felt like you were standing under one of those huge spotlights, every fiber of him trained on nothing but you. There was something strangely intimate about the way that he was drinking in your appearance, it wasn’t sexual or lustful anymore. Instead, it was like he was getting ready to take some sort of examine where he was going to have to recite exactly what you looked liked from memory alone. All of this was enough that it had essentially killed any chance at you being able to get in the mood to fool around tonight.

“Well, we’re going to have to make this fast,” he said as he started to grab for the hem of your tank top.

Something about the sudden shift of him from casual interest to intimate professional, back to lustful bedroom eyes, had you feeling jumpy again and you pulled away from him the best you could without falling off the bed.

“I dunno,” you were hesitant all of sudden, the night was giving you flashbacks to when you had first met your ex, full of a confusing mix of emotions that at the time you had been too young and nieve to understand their potential repercussions, “it seems like you have your hands full with other things,” you started to untangle your legs to get up off the motel mattress, “I think maybe I should head out.”

“What are you going to do try and find a ride out here in the middle of nowhere at two in the morning?” Dean had a sly smirk on his face and your stomach dropped a little bit.

“No,” you tried to put as much confidence in your voice as you could manage, “I’m going to go back to the bar, get in my car and head home.”

He threw his head back, his laugh was deep and strangely sinister it sounded like what you imagined the evil guy in every Disney movie would laugh like, then he leveled you with a harsh penetrating look.

“You don’t have a car,” his smile grew as your face fell at the declaration, “in fact, I have a weird feeling you don’t have much of a home to go back to at all.”

You were growing uncomfortable, maybe he actually did know you. Maybe he had worked as a dealer or something with your ex. It seemed like he had a lot of information for someone you had seemingly met at random. You felt your fists clenching, you weren’t sure if it was in anger from him pointing out the embarrassing truth or if it was fear and you thought you might soon need to defend yourself.

He put his hand on top of where your fingers were curled into a ball. Resting his touch lightly on top of you. The lightness of the gesture was the only thing that kept you from yanking out of his grasp.

“Hey,” his look seemed much less dark and foreboding now, “it's not like I am a stalker or anything I was outside smoking when I saw the douchebag ditch you here, how about I drive you somewhere where you can crash for the night?”

You were locked in an internal battle with yourself. Part of you wanted to decline after all the weirdness that had gone on in the last few hours you were starting to feel like putting some physical distance between you and Dean might be the best feeling in the world. However, you couldn’t deny that a part of you was even more scared to try and hitchhike out on the dusty backroad in the middle of the night, best case scenario there was that you didn’t get sideswiped on the edge of the highway and end up dead in a ditch somewhere.

“Sure, a ride would be great,” you tried to use your patent politeness to cover your nerves.

“Perfect, I just got to make one quick stop and let my boss know that I am heading out,” Dean got off the bed and started to gather up a couple of wrinkled shirts that were tossed around on the floor cramming them into an old beat up duffle bag.

You wrinkled your face, why would he be out here in this crappy motel with his boss, what was he some kind of bounty hunter?


	5. Chapter 5

It didn’t take too long for Dean to grab the things he deemed important and sling it in his pack over his shoulder, all of his possessions fitting easily into one fairly small bag. It gave you a fleeting moment of frustration knowing that everything you cared about was back at your old place and would undoubtedly end up taking a huge confrontation with Christopher to get any of it back. So literally the only thing you had now was the clothes you were wearing. You smiled faintly as you thought about the wad of cash you had tucked into the bottom of your faded black biker boots. You didn’t really stop to think that the somewhat shady man you were now with might have managed to take everything you had saved fairly easily if you had proceeded to get far enough with him to remove your shoes.

“You ready?” Dean asked, he was looking back at you where you were standing alone and honestly pretty scared in the middle of the hotel room, as he already stood half out of the door.

You weren’t sure if anything could make you feel prepared enough to leave with him. You took a deep breath and steadied yourself before you followed him, ducking underneath his arm as you stepped outside. The slam of the crappy plywood echoed as it closed in the openness of the combined parking lot and you started in the direction of the bar knowing that Dean still needed to tell his boss he was leaving. He caught up with you easily even though you had made it halfway to the bar’s entrance, you noticed how his eyes drifted over the throng of men standing around the grouping of motorcycles parked outside, it looked like he was trying to see if the man in charge of him was among them.

When he seemed satisfied that the man he was looking for must be inside he walked in the side door to the small drinking establishment and without pausing to hold the door open for you, it almost shut right in your face and you rushed to push it back open, he strode up to the bar where an older man in a suit was sitting drinking something out of a martini glass, it was pink and orange and had toothpicks with cherries stabbed onto them floating inside of it, and a tiny green umbrella propped on the rim. It didn’t suit him at all.

As his face turned to peer over at Dean you took in the heavy scruff on his chin and the smart crisp suit he was wearing, he was older than Dean by several years but still handsome, but he seemed must more out of place in this establishment whose specialty beverage of choice was probably Pabst blue ribbon and not Lagavulin.

Dean’s dusty blond head was bent down close to the other man whispering something in his ear, you clenched your teeth when he pointed back in your direction causing his boss to glance over where you were standing awkwardly by the jukebox as it flashed its neon blue and pink lights onto your face. The boss twitched a finger in your direction, calling you over to the bar where they were sitting.

When you got closer to them you caught the end of something Dean was trying his best to whisper, in an attempt you figured to keep you from hearing, “I don’t think we should get her involved in this, she hasn’t done anything to deserve this,” you shuddered.

You knew it could only be about you, and part of you didn’t truly want to know what it might mean.

“Hello sweetheart, name’s Crowley,” the man introduced himself as you walked up to them, “I hear our lovely Dean here is going to make sure you get somewhere safe for the night.”

You tried your best to ignore the strange gleam in his eye when he had said the word safe, “yeah,” you gulped doing your best not to let it show just how nervous you felt, “I am sure there is probably a Motel 6 or something nearby.”

“Yes, this place never seems to have rooms available,” he smiled slyly at you.

You already knew this place was booked, the first thing you had done was try and get a room here and even though the motel that Dean had taken you to seemed almost vacant the old shifty-eyed manager had told you that there wasn’t an open room. You were stuck with nowhere to sleep and here in the desert plains you knew all too well just how cold and unrelenting the nights could get, you didn’t want to die from exposure or something.

Dean was looking at you but staying fairly silent as Crowley spoke to you about nothing in particular, asking where you were from and other pretty typical questions. Things that Dean had deemed unimportant in trying to just hook up with you but as you gave out a few tidbits of your life his face became more and more of a scowl. You weren’t sure why questions like did you have any brothers or sisters or what your last job would be so upsetting to him. His gaze started to make you so uncomfortable you knew you needed a break before getting into a car with him.

You put your hand up in an effort to stop the older man’s next question, considering once again that everything from his British accent to his wool coat was completely out of place, and excused yourself to the bathroom.

Glad as you pushed open the little door at the back of the bar that this was one of those single room things because even if it was dingy and disgusting at least for the moment you had a place to yourself. Glancing in the mirror above the gray and brown stained sink, you ran a hand through your hair, trying your best to get it to lay flat, and noticing the large crack in the glass broke your reflection directly in two. You decided that you should probably pee and squatted over the eerily marked porcelain toilet, refusing to touch any part of your body on it, and even through the strain in your thighs you still figured this was better than asking Dean later on in the night to pull off to the side of the road so you could squat by a bush.

A boom shook the door in the frame, and your whole body jerked at the unexpected sound, you tried to steady your rapidly beating heart telling yourself it was probably just some drunk college girl desperate to pee. You buttoned your jeans back up and washed your hands quickly trying your best to ignore the repeated bangs on the door.

Pulling on the handle, you readied yourself to give some witty response to the most likely pissed off person that had been waiting on you, but the words died in your throat as you came face to face with none other than Dean.

“Hey you were taking a while, just wanted to make sure you still wanted that ride,” Dean was looking down at you and you saw a softness in his face for the first time since you had met him. A look that made him seem momentarily open and vulnerable.

“Yeah, for sure,” seeing him like that built your confidence about leaving with him slightly.

You weren’t the best at reading people and Dean was throwing a total wrench in any ability you did have, one minute he was cool and collected and seemed like nothing more than some hot vain guy looking to get laid, to a frightening monster ready to strike, to this person standing in front of you looking just as lost and confused as you had felt starting your night.

You did something not even you expected, you picked up his hand which was hanging limply at his side, and wound your fingers in his. You ignored the way his eyebrow raised at you in an expression of total confusion and pulled his arm slightly back towards the parking lot.

“Actually,” he stopped walking, “my ride is out back.”

He lead you around the pool tables where frat aged guys were throwing back beers and clapping each other on the back, to the more hardened looking drinkers sitting alone in the darkened tables set far away from the main door, to a small exit at the back of the bar. You took one last fleeting look at where his boss, Crowley, had been enjoying his drink but the man in the expensive suit had seemingly vanished.

A tug on your arm had you looking back at the green eyed man you were connected to and you felt freer as you stepped outside. There weren’t any streetlights back here so the only light was the clouded over the bit of moonlight that was able to get through you saw the shape of a car set back a few hundred yards but it was nondescript and nothing to write home about. You briefly thought it didn’t seem like the type of rig that suited someone like Dean.

You couldn’t help the slight blush that crept across your cheeks as he dropped your hand so he could hold open the car door for you. It was an unexpected gentlemanly gesture and had you surging up to kiss him again. 

“What was that for?” He asked bewildered as you pulled away. 

“That was for the ride,” you beamed up at him but in the dark as a cloud shifted over the last bit of light that illuminated his face the last thing you were able to see was a frown pulling down the edges of the plump lips you couldn’t get enough of.


	6. Hannah

Hannah

 

The road was rough and rocky, and in the Continental, every pothole seemed to have the whole vehicle tipping like a roller coaster. Hannah brought a hand to cover her mouth, she didn’t know if angels could vomit but her vessel definitely did not seem to be enjoying the less than smooth ride. Sickness wasn’t the only unangelic sensation she was currently experiencing. The whole mission was making things bubble and churn in the deepest part of her.

Castiel was driving, focused seemingly on nothing more than the strange markings and signs that were dotting the road, he was so close that she could have reached out and brushed her fingers against his arm. Still, she knew that he was preoccupied with something other than keeping the wheels firmly planted within the lines that were blurring underneath the tires, he was listening. Using the power of heaven to try and tune into some measly human’s thoughts.

“Stop, Castiel, I can hear her too when you do that,” she did her best to keep her tone even and devoid of the strange feelings she was having, it didn’t work. 

“Hannah,” he turned his gaze towards her and for a moment the strange thoughts of the human were dimmed as his focus shifted, “we need to know where he’s taking her and since Dean has warding protecting him I am unable to read his thoughts.”

“I know, but I think you are listening for something else,” now instead of her voice holding a harsh bark of annoyance, it shifted to something softer, she felt hurt.

Cas went back to staring at the road, she didn’t understand why he wouldn’t just tell her that he had feelings for the girl, maybe it was that he was still enough of an angel that he felt ashamed of just how human he was becoming. Ever since he had found her at the bar his thoughts were of nothing else, it was frustrating listening to her incessant chirping about being attracted to the darkness in the Winchester character, Hannah already hated him, and then how she felt Cas, that is what she thought of him as was strange. It was even worse having to endure the way that Castiel’s aura glowed pink and blue, the sign of positive associations among angels, he had a bond with her already. One that Hannah couldn't help but be jealous of, she wished he thought of her like that. Being an angel meant that every thought that sped through their beings was projected to the others in their garrison, it was God’s plan to make sure that they were able to work together in Heavenly battle, now it was only proving to be a frustrating and useless form of punishment.

She stared out the window up at the night sky, the clouds were thick and heavy but every so often they would shift and expose a sliver of the moon, she loved how different the world looked here on the Earth’s surface. Everything seemed larger and more impressive than it did in Heaven. In fact, it wasn’t only objects that seemed bigger, the way Castiel held himself as he had walked back to the car after seeing the woman they had been sent to save had seemed a portent of things to come.

Again, she chanced another glance back at the driver of the vehicle, his eyes closed briefly then snapped open.

“They are on the move,” he said.

His hands twisted on the wheel, causing the tires to screech and whir underneath them, the entire car swerved sideways and then finally twisted it way around to face in the opposite direction. Hannah’s hands were white where they gripped the handle on the door, her fear of the sudden change in orientation causing her to hold on in an attempt to preserve her life, or at least the life of her vessel. After the vehicle began to roll on in a straight forward motion again, she let go to shake out the strange tingling that was traveling up her fingers into her wrist.

“Where are we going?” She asked, hopeful that he would say back to the portal to check in with Heaven, but dreading what she figured the alternative could be.

“Our mission, Hannah, Heaven’s mission is to save this girl, Crowley is using Dean to get to her and we have to stop it.”

“Why didn’t you save her back there at the motel then,” her voice sounded strange as she spoke tight and low in a way that made her adult vessel sound more like a wounded child.

“I told you, we can’t kill Dean, he might be a demon now but Sam is already working on a way to save him. I didn’t want to frighten him and have him kill the girl just to spite me,” Castiel sounded like a leader when he spoke. Something about his stern tone reminded her exactly why she had chosen to follow him in the first place.

She could only nod, there wasn’t any real reason to argue with him about what the pair of them should be doing, he was still in command of this mission. It was just about the only thing Heaven was willing to trust him with at this point, he had shown time after time that the only thing that Castiel could be counted on for was to cling to human life at all costs. She thought of all of the destruction that had been wrought in Heaven just so Castiel could be closer to them. It was as if he couldn’t understand that he wasn’t a part of God’s plan for the Earth, that he would always be separate from them no matter how hard he worked to save them.

She said the single thing that popped into her mind, “so where are we going?”

It didn’t really matter, she knew that much for certain, that her knowledge of their destination would do nothing to make the trip easier or quicker but she couldn’t deny a part of her was curious.

Castiel frowned, “a den of inequity, a place that Dean enjoys apparently even in his demonic state, although why he would bring Y/N along with him I’m honestly not sure.”

The ride continued to spiral out in silence after that. Hannah had a brief moment where she desperately wanted to just transport them both there, but she knew Castiel was weak in his current state and it could further damage his vessel. She went back to searching out the round ball of light that was hanging in the sky.


End file.
